My One True Love
by Gaara's Girl x
Summary: Naruto likes sasuke, does he like him back? is he his one true love? read and find out. Yaoi (malexmale) Some swearing, future graphic scenes, Itachi not a murderer and lives with sasuke.AU Highshcool. Hope you like. Discontinued for exams. I apologise for this but after my exams are over, I will post 2 new chapters as an apology. This is not the end of this story x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm having a bit of writers block at the moment for my Itakaka story so i decided to make another story to try and get over the writer's block.**

**I decided to try a Sasunaru story for a change. Hope you like it :)**

**Warning: Eventual yaoi (malexmale) don't like don't read. AU high school. Also contains swearing every now and then. Also Itachi never killed his clan and lives with sasuke but their parents are still dead.**

**Disclaimer: Only going to do this once. I do not own naruto or characters.**

**On to story...**

Naruto POV

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OUT OFF BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I heard my sister Naruko shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" I shouted back to get her off my back. I love my sister but she can be a bit annoying, but I don't mind. She is the only family I have left. My parents died when I was really young but I don't talk about it. I would only open up to the one person I believe I will spend the rest of my life with, my true love. Unfortunately I don't know who that person is yet.

I get out of my bed and head into my bathroom connected to my bedroom. The bathroom's not much, just a small, tiled room with a toilet, sink and bath/shower. But it works for me. I take a quick shower then brush my teeth. When I was finished I walked back into my room. My room definitely resembles me, I have 3 out of 4 of my walls a deep orange, not bright and florescent like the jumpsuit I used to wear when I was 12. The last wall is the wall directly behind the headboard of my bed; it is a deep crimson red.

On this wall I have a collage of all my family; me, Naruko, my parents Kushina and Minato, and my godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade-baachan. I barely see my godparents because they moved and travel a lot since my parents died. My bed is a single bed with a red and crimson duvet and pillowcase. I have my Chester drawers in the corner and a wardrobe next to it. That's pretty much it for my room.

I get dressed in my school uniform then rush down stairs. I head into the kitchen and start eating the fresh homemade ramen that my sister set out for me. "About time you got down here, any longer and you would be late for school." Like I said, my sister can be annoying, always nagging.

I finish my ramen in record time, "Man sis, you make ramen that can rival Ichiraku's!" We both laugh and she thanks me for the compliment. I grab my things and she grabs the car keys and we leave the house after she locks the door. We set out as we head to my school, Konoha High.

We arrive there 30 minutes later and I thank my sister for the lift. "Have fun Naruto!" My sister shouts as she drives away. "Yeah, sure"

"NARUTO!" I turn to the sound of my name being shouted and saw my best friend running up to me.

"Hey, dog breathe."

"Whatever foxy, so let's head to form before we get into trouble for being late" Kiba. One of my two best friends. (Schedule for school is going to be set out like mine, 40 minutes of form, first then second period, break, third then fourth period, lunch then fifth period then home time) "Yeah"

We make it to form with 5 minutes to spare. Outside of form we met up with my other best friend, Gaara. We were in form for about 10 minutes before our teacher showed up. Kakashi-sensei is always late. He takes the register then reads his Icha Icha Paradise book whilst we entertain ourselves. I turned to Kiba and notice that he is busy staring at Hinata. "Dude, you're drooling" He quickly wipes around his mouth and realises it's dry. "I AM NOT" he whisper-shouts. "Didn't stop you from wiping your mouth" I smirk because I know that I have won this argument. "Shut up."

"Tch, dobe." Great, it had to be him, why him. "Teme, what have I done this time." Sasuke Uchiha, the heart throb of the school, the person who hates my guts, my crush. "I bet you haven't even finished the assignment for first period physics" he says with a knowing smirk. How does he know? "Sure I have teme" I lied through my teeth. "Whatever dead-last"

"Shit" I whisper when he is out of hearing range. "Here, I don't want you failing. You're the only person I like in that class," Gaara says handing me his finished physics homework. "Just don't copy it word for word, that would be obvious," he adds as if I'm stupid enough to do that...twice. "Thanks Gaara."

I finished the assignment and am sitting next to Gaara in physics with Kurenai-sensei. I blank out that lesson, which is fine because Gaara always makes extra notes for me. I now have P.E with Gai-sensei. He sets us up with pairs, I get stuck with Rock Lee, which isn't that bad because he is the best at P.E but it is awkward when you know that your best friend Gaara has a crush on him. Gaara unfortunately got stuck with Sasuke. It's just as awkward for him as it is me because he knows about my crush on Sasuke.

-_-_-_-_-_-TIME SKIP-_-_-_-_-_-

I'm in last period, maths with Asuma-sensei. Neither Gaara, Kiba and, fortunately, Sasuke are in my class but a friend of both me and sasuke, for some reason, Shikamaru is. Shikamaru is Asuma-sensei's favourite student. He is super-genius smart, but incredibly lazy. So lazy in fact that it is unbelievable. Maths isn't my subject but Shikamaru is nice enough to help me when I need it. With the help I have been getting from him, I am at a B grade in maths. Before his help I was an E grade in maths.

I just finished an hour of maths, learning about quadratics and boring stuff like that. I waited at the front gates for my friends. Gaara came out first, walking with Lee. I wonder what they are talking about. "Goodbye Lee," Gaara says, once they meet up with me. "Goodbye Gaara," answers Lee before he turns and leaves. Before I could ask Gaara what he was talking to Lee about, Kiba shows up. "Hey foxy, Sandman."

"Geez Kiba, how long does it take to get out of school?" I ask. "For your information, I was asking Hinata out on a date tomorrow since it's the weekend."

"And...What? She turn you down?" Gaara asks with a smirk. "Actually, she said yes, we are going to the mall together then she is coming round my house for dinner." Kiba states, matter-o-factly. "So we still on for Gaara's house tonight?" he continues with.

I was about to answer I saw some-one I haven't seen in a long time. "Actually guys, I can't make it tonight sorry, maybe another time," I answered finally. "No probs Foxy."

"Sure thing Naruto. See ya."

"Bye," I answer back. They both leave and I head towards the person I saw before. "Itachi?" I asked. He turns round and greets me with a small smile, so small you would have missed it if you weren't really looking. "Hey naruto, how is your sister." Naruko and Itachi were best friends when they were in high school, so he used to come round mine a lot. "She is fine Itachi, how are you?" I ask because I know if I don't my sister will throw a tantrum for not asking. "I'm fine, thank you Naruto, and you?"

"Good, thanks."

"What are you doing dobe," oh great, Sasuke. "I'm talking to Itachi, teme."

"Why?"

"I am friends with his sister." Itachi answers before I had a chance to. "How come I was not aware of this?"

"It is none of your business, little brother."

"Well, see ya Itachi," I say to try and get away from the awkward conversation about to happen. "Goodbye Naruto." Itachi says, allowing my leave. I run all the way home and make it just in time for dinner. "Hey sis!"

"Hey Naruto, Where were you? Gaara said you weren't over his house when I called."

"I bumped into Itachi."

"OH MY GOD! How is he?" she asked after she literally jumped on me knocking me to the ground from this piece of information. "He says he is fine. He asked how you were and I said you were fine."

"OMG! He is back in town? I have to call him. Dinner is on the table." Itachi had been out of town for the last 3 years so you can't blame Naruko for her excitement.

-_-_-_-_-_-TIME SKIP-_-_-_-_-_-

I lay in my bed just thinking about how Naruko's face lit up at the shear mention of Itachi's return. I wonder if my face lights up when Sasuke is nearby. No, no Naruto. Don't think about him, he doesn't like you. And now then I slowly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my wonderful readers, I had nothing better to do so I decided to treat you all to a second chapter of my story, considering I got a lot of favourites and follows. I would like reviews though, even if to just say it was good or it was bad, thanks.**

**Warning: Eventual yaoi (malexmale) don't like don't read. AU high school. Also contains swearing every now and then. Also Itachi never killed his clan and lives with sasuke but their parents are still dead.**

**Disclaimer: Only going to do this once. I do not own naruto or characters.**

**On with the story...**

****Sasuke POV

I wake up early morning because my alarm went off. Great, another school day. Don't get me wrong, I like getting good grades and stuff but school is such a drag. Perfect. Now I'm sounding like shikamaru, I have got to spend less time with him. I wondered if I could just stay in bed for a little longer but alas, it was not meant to be. "Sasuke, wake up. You have school today too, you know?" Itachi, my brother, says to me through the door. "It's a friday." I replied with. "Which is still a school day so get up."

I reluctantly got up and headed to my en-suit bathroom for a shower. My bathroom wasn't much, just a medium sized room with a bath/shower big enough for three people, a sink made of marble in the corner and a quality 'royal throne' in the opposite corner. well it wasn't much to me anyway. I decided on a bath since I wasn't late and had plenty of time before I set off to school.

When I was finished in the bathroom and had my hair styled just right, I came back into my room. My room was pretty simple really. 4 walls, all a deep navy blue, a king sized bed with a dark black and blue duvet and pillow, and a few essential furnitures around the room. It is personalized with things about me which is exactly how I like it. Mysterious and reveals no secrets, just like me.

I went downstairs to find that my brother had made a traditional English breakfast for me and him and ha set it on the table. Itachi had spent the last 3 years in England on a business trip for our family business, Sharingan Corp. He obviously made this breakfast out of habit, not that I mind. It's actually quite nice. We eat in silence until it is time for Itachi to head to work, which also means time for me to get a lift to school.

We arrive at the school and I thank Itachi for the lift. "Your welcome sasuke, I will meet you here after school," and with that he drives off. I'm still early so I can leisurely walk to school, before I set off though I hear a loud yawn from behind me followed by a scoff. I turn to see my two best friends, Shikamaru and Neji. "We should head to form." Typical Neji, always straight to the point. "Hello to you to Neji," I reply to show that I at least expect a polite welcoming back. "Sasuke." He reply's with a curt nod. "You two are closer friends than I could be with either of you and that is still how your conversations go, how troublesome."

We leave it at that and head to form. Even though the conversation would seem to disagree, it is true that me and Neji are the closest out of the three of us. It's just that we have been raised by very political and 'posh' families that our conversations are just natural to keep formal and to the point. Shikamaru on the other hand, we could talk to like a normal person. We arrive at form and sit down 5 minutes early. Doesn't matter if we are early or late though because our teacher Kakashi-sensei is always late.

Seconds later and other people starts to walk in and that is when I heard it again. The most beautiful laugh in the world. I turn round to see my crush, Naruto Uzumaki. He was with those creaps Kiba and Gaara. They walk past and don't even seem to notice my presence, yet why would they, they all hate my guts. Naruto especially. About 10 minutes into form, Kakashi-sensei arrives. He takes the register then tells us to do whatever the hell we what as long as it abides to the school rules, then reads his Icha Icha Paradise book. Like we don't know it's porn.

I look over to Naruto, after I hear him laughing again, just in time to see Kiba wiping his mouth. He then seems to discuss something to Naruto and I saw Naruto smirk. Man I would do anything to get his attention right now. "Tch, dobe." Shit, my mouth just worked without me wanting it to. Hopefully he didn't hear me. "Teme, what have I done this time." He answered. Shit, again, he heard. Quick think of something to say. WAIT! Didn't we have an assignment for physics, knowing Naruto, he hasn't done it but he will deny that if pointed out. "I bet you haven't even finished the assignment for first period physics" I smirk knowingly as I say this. I see surprise then anger flash through his eyes, so I _was _right. I knew it. Now here comes the denial. "Sure I have teme" he denied with. "Whatever dead-last" I take that as my leave then sit back with my friends.

First period physics is my most boring lesson so spare the details I just blankly write out the notes. I know this stuff already anyway. I now have P.E with Gai-sensei. He put us in pairs, I noticed Naruto got paired with Rock Lee. He is the best at P.E but I did notice Naruto seemed a bit awkward around him. I got paired with Gaara, now that I knew was awkward for both of us. We hate each other after all.

-_-_-_-_-_-TIME SKIP-_-_-_-_-_-

I'm in my least favourite class for my last period. Overall science with Orochimaru-sensei. I hate this teacher with a passion. The very thought of the teacher, even if it's just his name, sends shivers of disgust down my spine. He is a paedophile that has taken an interest in me, ew, and I don't even know how a man like him even got hired in the first place. He spends the entire lesson 'teaching' but actually is discreetly flirt with me. I leave the class at the end of the day feeling nausea.

I decided I might as well wait for shikamaru to catch up from maths with Asuma-sensei because I would like to talk to him. I know he has the same maths as Naruto does and have recently found out he sits next to my delectable little blond. Shikamaru finally catches up and, well let's just say he isn't called a genius for nothing. "Hey Sasuke, so what do you want to ask me about Naruto?" see, genius. "How did you know I was going to ask abou-"

"Because since you told me you liked Naruto and I told you I sit next to him in maths, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you ask. Besides, you never wait after maths for me." He cuts me off with. "Okay, so... did you happen to find out if he likes someone?" I ask hoping the answer is no or me. "As far as I can tell, he does not so I think now is the time to start to woo him or something. seriously, getting me to find this stuff out instead is really getting too troublesome."

"Maybe... Ok, I'll start next mon-" I abruptly cut off as I notice that Naruto is talking to Itachi. Why the hell is Naruto talking to Itachi. "I'll see you next week Shika." Without waiting for a reply I head off in the direction of Naruto and my brother. "Good, thanks." I overhear Naruto say to Itachi, what is going on? "What are you doing dobe," maybe that will get me answers. "I'm talking to Itachi, teme." or not. "Why?" I ask to get him to elaborate. "I am friends with his sister." Itachi answers instead. WHAT!? Since when was this? "How come I was not aware of this?" He has to give me answers now. "It is none of your business, little brother." HOW? How could this be non of my business? "Well, see ya Itachi," Naruto says as if hoping to leave. "Goodbye Naruto." Itachi replies, actually letting him leave. Itachi says no more on the matter and simply enters the car and gets ready to leave. I get in the car too and he drives away.

We arrive at home and we settle in the living room. We sit in silence until I finally break it. "So you know Naruto's sister?"

"Yes, remember how I told you that when I was in high school, I used to be in a gang?" He starts. "The Akatsuki, yeah I remember."

"Well she was another member of that gang. We were always in pairs but my first partner, Kisame, I just couldn't stand so when Naruko, Naruto's sister, joined our group, she was made my new partner. We clicked straight away and we were inseparable ever since. I even visited her house often, which is how I know Naruto." I stay silent as this new information sunk in. Naruto's sister was in Akatsuki? They were inseparable? He knew Naruto? Just as I was going to ask some questions, the phone rang. Itachi went and answered it. "Naruko, it is wonderful to hear from you after so long." To give my brother some privacy, I went to my room.

-_-_-_-_-_-TIME SKIP-_-_-_-_-_-

I lay in my bed just thinking about how Itachi's face lit up when he talked of her and when he answered the phone to her. I wonder if my face lights up when Naruto is nearby. No, no Sasuke. Don't think about him, he doesn't like you. And then I slowly fall into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, sorry it took so long to upload anything. I got grounded and had no internet access but I'm back now and with a brand new chapter ;)**

**Warning: Eventual yaoi (malexmale) don't like don't read. AU high school. Also contains swearing every now and then. Also Itachi never killed his clan and lives with sasuke but their parents are still dead. This is the last time I do this. Next warning will be for lemons and limes x**

**On with the story...**

Naruto POV

Ugh! Today is a Saturday and I can't even get to sleep in. Stupid sister, always on the phone to Itachi at stupid times in the morning. After 5 minutes of useless tries to get back to sleep, I reluctantly got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast.

When I walked into the front room my sister had finally stopped with the phone and was making full English breakfast. "Oh, hey Naruto. What are you doing up so early," Naruko asked when she noticed me sitting at the kitchen table. "It's kinda hard to sleep when annoying sisters don't stop talking on the phone-OW!" She slapped me in the head...well I kind of deserved it. "If you must know, Itachi was teaching me to cook a full English breakfast so I could surprise you in the morning. You need to eat something other than ramen, you know?" well consider me surprised.

"It's nice!" And it really was, I never really had an interest in English food before but now I am...Still got nothing on ramen though. "Don't forget what day it is Naruto..." The goes the cheery atmosphere. It's the day of the accident. "I know, we still visiting mum and dad at noon?" I asked, we always go together. "Actually I can't make it at noon, you go on without me. I'll go later." Were not going together... "Ok."

-_-_-_-_-_-TIME SKIP-_-_-_-_-_-

The cemetery sure is creepy, even at day. I bought some water lilies; they were my mum's favourite flowers, and some incense. As I was walking through I noticed that most of the people in here had died really young...weird.

I finally reached my mum and dad's graves. Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Yeah, you're probably wondering why the different surnames, well that's a secret. I place the lilies down, then light the incense. I start to pray once the incense is lit. I mainly pray for their happiness and my sister's well being, but this time I pray for Sasuke's too.

I hear a twig snapped behind me, I spin round faster than I have before. "Who's ther-Sasuke?" What is Sasuke doing here? The question must have been in my expression because he said "I was visiting my parents grave, you?"

"Same." So his parents are dead too, that sucks. Then sasuke walks past me and prays for my parents too. "Thanks," Is all I can say, I'm shocked he did that. "No problem, wait...Your parents were the Namikaze's?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because the Namikaze's were a family friend to my parents." What? Since when?

"So, how come you have a different surname?" Oh, he asked that question, well for some reason I believe I can trust him...weird right?

"When the police told us our parents died in a car accident, my sister and I didn't believe it because they were threatened a few days beforehand, so for protection, my sister changed our surnames from Namikaze to our mother's maiden name Uzumaki."

"Your parents were threatened? I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yeah, we also didn't believe it because mum and dad didn't take the car that day yet they were found in a car at the accident, I just want to find out how they died." Why am I telling him _this_?

"You will find out one day, I'm sure of it." He smiled at me?!

"Yeah, thanks."

"Hey, how 'bout we go to the mall, get our minds of this at least for a while hey?" He asked seeing how depressed I seemed. "Yeah, sure!"

-_-_-_-_-_-TIME SKIP-_-_-_-_-_-

We reached the mall about an hour later; the walk there was filled with talk about each other's hobbies and stuff. I'm starting to like this Sasuke, too bad he will go back to being that teme on Monday. "Where do you wanna go first?" He asked me, obviously trying to make his about my enjoyment. I appreciate it. "How about the arcade?"

"Sound fun."

The time at the arcade turned into a competition between us at who could win against the other the most. When we left it was Me: 19 wins, Sasuke: 21 wins. TEME! But I must admit it was fun. "It was fun wasn't it?" I blushed after I realised I said that last bit out loud. "Hey foxy!" Oh yeah, Kiba is at the mall. "Hey dog-breath, Hinata" What do you know; Hinata did accept to go on a date with Kiba. "H-hey, N-naruto, S-sasuke."

"Wait, you're at the mall...with _Sasuke_?" asked Kiba looking shocked and appalled by this new information.

"As a matter-o-fact, he is. Got a problem with that, mutt?" Of course Sasuke would insult him, they hate each others guts. "Shut it, _Uchiha_. Naruto, may I speak to you for a minute?" uh-oh, he is asking formally, this will either be awkward or embarrassing. "Sure."

We walk out of hearing range of Sasuke and Hinata, and Kiba looks like he is about to explode. "Are you here on a date with Sasuke?" What did I say, embarrassing. I blushed "I wish."

"Wait, your not? Why not?" That was unexpected. "Wait, you want me to be?"

"Yeah, as much as I hate the guy, he is your crush and I want you to be happy. If being with the guy or on a date with him makes you happy then so be it," Wow, Kiba may seem stupid but he sure knows how to be a great friend. "Thanks Kiba, but no it's not a date, I met him in the cemetery and..."

"Ah! Your parents...He brought you here to cheer you up?"

"Yeah."

"That's unexpected, but nice of him."

"Yeah."

"Um, Naruto, your drooling."

I wipe my chin, WAIT! I fell for my own trick! KIBA! "Payback's a bitch, ey Naruto?" He asked with a smirk.

Then he runs of back to Hinata before I could hit him. Coward.

I walk back over just as Kiba and Hinata make a hasty retreat. "He said you were trying to hit him so he grabbed Hinata and left."

"Yeah, I was."

"Why?"

"He was being an ass." What? It true. Can't say I'm lying, just not telling him the whole truth. "Hn."

"Don't start that now."

"Sorry." Sasuke...Apologised? Is the world ending? I must have shown my shock because he chuckled and started walking. Is he leaving? Ouch. My heart hurts at that thought. "You coming?" Sasuke shouts. Phew, he isn't leaving. "Yeah, where we going?"

"Ichiraku's, my treat. Then I'll walk you home." Sweet.

"Thanks."

-_-_-_-_-_-TIME SKIP-_-_-_-_-_-

We arrived at my house. "Thanks for today, I had fun." Aw man, that well makes me sound like a chick at the end of a date (no insults intended). "Me too, will we hang out tomorrow? Here's my number."

"Sure, I'll ring you tomorrow." He gives a curt nod then leaves. OMG! I have Sasuke's number, but he probably only want to be friends. Well it's better than enemies, I guess. Then I go inside and wait for Naruko to get back from the cemetery. Well actually I'm just waiting for tomorrow.


End file.
